


The Hunter And The Wolf

by missxavenger



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: F/M, NSFW, Outdoor Sex, Smut, Swearing, unprotected sex, werewolf kink?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 00:34:39
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,071
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12331947
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/missxavenger/pseuds/missxavenger
Summary: You hunt down Peter Hale with all intentions of killing him, things don't go quite to plan however.





	The Hunter And The Wolf

You drag in a deep lungful of the cool night air as you try focusing on steadying your racing heart, the hand you have wrapped around your gun shaking. It was unnervingly quiet in the forest around you and it was only making your nerves worse and you find yourself wondering as you move further into the trees why you’d stupidly decided to hunt down a werewolf on the full moon, alone.

It just happened to be the closest you’d managed to get to Peter in the last couple of months however and you were damned if you were missing out on the opportunity. He was too good and covering his tracks, too good at making sure he was consistently two or more steps ahead of you. It was more than maddening, almost like trying to track a ghost, but tonight was the night you were going to get your retribution.

It was no secret that werewolves were at their most unstable during a full moon, their primal instincts winning out over their humanity; but you knew that those that managed to stay in control of themselves used so much energy doing so that they became just a little more vulnerable than normal, more likely to make a mistake. You wouldn’t get another chance like this one anytime soon.

You took another breath, watching the way it misted out in front you, the sound of leaves crunching under your boots echoing in your ears. You flicked off the safety on your gun as you neared what was left of the Hale mansion, the bullets loaded into the chamber slicked with wolfsbane. You’d been taught by your brother that it was the most effective way of slowing them down without getting close enough to risk getting your throat ripped out, and if left for long enough it might even kill them. You didn’t want to kill Peter right away though, you wanted him to suffer a little first, the same way your brother had when he’d torn open his throat.

When the burnt remnants of the old house came into view you slowed to a stop, glancing around the moonlit clearing, giving no indication that there had been anyone there in a very long time. You cocked your head to the side slightly, listening for any noise, the breath catching in your throat as something crunched from behind you. Trapping your bottom lip between your teeth you spun back, seeing nothing but trees and the shadows that fell from them. When you turned back around you were met with a brilliant set of glowing cerulean eyes, your heart beginning to thump madly inside of your chest, threatening to come bursting through your ribcage at any second. 

Stumbling back you went to raise your weapon but Peter had it out of your hands in a matter of seconds, throwing it at least fifty feet from where you were standing. His hands were clenched into fists and his whole upper body was tight, muscles coiled and tense where they bulged against the fabric of his t-shirt. Before you could think about moving he was next to you, cupping your throat with one of his hands while he pressed your body back against his. You gulped harshly around the lump at the back of your throat as you felt him scrape his claws along your jaw, the heat of his breath hitting your exposed flesh.

“Now what’s a hunter like you doing running around here all by herself?” His voice sent a shiver down your spine and you closed your eyes. “Don’t you know there’s wolves out here?”   
“Funny,” You replied tightly. “And you were just the one I was looking for.”   
“Well then, isn’t this fortuitous.”

Peter let go of your throat, letting you spin to face him again, catching your fist in his as you aimed a punch right for his face. Realistically you knew that was never going to do anything but it sure would have made you feel better. Shaking one, long clawed finger at you Peter tutted, shaking his head back and forth slowly.   
“I wouldn’t try that again if I was you y/n, I could rip you in half in only a couple of seconds.”   
“What’s stopping you then?”   
“Curiosity,” He answered simply, giving you a slightly crooked smirk. “I guess I wanted to know if you were hunter enough to follow me out here on the full moon.”   
“You…you planned this, didn’t you? You knew I’d come looking for you.” 

Peter shrugged his shoulders, beginning to circle around you, his eyes still a bright, glowing blue. It was only now you realized how easy this had been, how straightforward. Peter had set the trap and you’d been all too blind to what it really was, following him without a second thought. You were exactly where he wanted you. 

“I knew,” He answered finally. “But I want to know why.”  
“You murdered my brother, tore out his throat.”   
“He should have been more careful.”   
“You son of a -” You stalked forward towards him, anger burning behind your eyes but he seemed to anticipate that move as well, his hands wrapping around your wrists, pinning them against your sides. He backed you up until you felt the hard press of a tree trunk against your spine.   
“Why did you come looking for me?”   
“Retribution,” You spat. “What other reason would I have to come looking for a monster like you?”

Peter sighed, lifting your arms up until they were crossed above your head, his face mere inches from your own. His breath was on your cheeks, his head cocked to the side.   
“Let’s not start off by lying to one another y/n, you’re forgetting I can hear your heart beating,” He chided. “And it’s practically pulsating with anticipation.”   
“You don’t know anything about me.”   
“I know that your dead brother isn’t the reason you’re here, no matter how many times you tell yourself that he is. You’re here because you’re curious; about me, about werewolves…about what it might be like.”

You licked at your dry lips, feeling more than ashamed when a jolt of arousal pooled in the deep pit of your belly. Despite holding him to blame over your brother’s death and growing up with your family hunting down his kind there was just something about Peter Hale that drew you to him. You couldn’t deny that he was the finest sin you’d ever laid eyes on, the shape of his shoulders, hips and lips giving you all kinds of dirty thoughts that had your cheeks warming and your cunt throbbing.

When you didn’t say anything to deny what Peter had just said he grinned widely, your eyes widening at the sight of his fangs. He dipped his head forward, capturing your lips in a bruising kiss, his tongue immediately pushing into your mouth, using the tip to explore the warm heat. You groaned into him, feeling the sharp points of each fang as you explored his mouth, your hands clenching where he still held them above your head, itching to be free so you could grab onto him somehow. He broke free of the kiss just as your lungs began burning for the need of air, your chest heaving as you took a few deep breaths.

Peter took your quick recovery time as an opportunity to trace your body with his free hand, fingertips gently brushing over your skin, from your collarbone, down between your breasts to your belly, igniting what you could only describe as a frenzied fire through your insides, your whole being tingling with his touch. By the time he got to the button on your jeans, you were so full of want that you could feel how soaked through your panties were.   
“You like this huh little hunter,” Peter simpered quietly, dragging the zip on your pants down agonizingly slow. “I can smell it all over you.”

The little voice in the back of your head tried telling you that this was in fact the stupidest situation you’d ever put yourself into, but it was quickly drowned out by the feel of Peter’s fingers dipping just inside your jeans, rubbing the pad of his finger over your still covered clit, your hips bucking up into his hand as much as possible. You closed your eyes, tilting your head back against the tree trunk, whimpering as Peter attached his mouth to your neck, scraping over delicate skin with the points of his teeth.

His fingers left you sooner than you would have liked, leaving you breathless. You looked over at him, ready to voice your complaint when you noticed that he was now free of the t-shirt he’d been wearing, the muscles of his torso rippling with each of his movements. Any and all words died on your tongue as he reached for the zip of his pants. They hang low on his hips when they’re undone and you realize with a start that he has nothing on underneath.   
“Fuck,” You mutter under your breath, clenching your thighs together.

Peter comes back towards you and there’s a flash - albeit a quick one - of fear as he extends his claws, slicing smoothly through the fabric of your top, exposing your bra clad breasts to him. Pulling your bra down he runs his fingers over your already pert nipples, tightening the coil in your belly even more. By this point you’re so incredibly turned on and so on edge that you know you probably wouldn’t last for very much longer. Peter seems to sense it as well and whether that was plain intuition or werewolf senses you aren’t sure, but right now you could care less. All you want is for him to fuck you.

Peter shimmy’s his jeans down far enough for his cock to pop out, hard, thick and already dripping with pre cum. You only get a second to marvel at the sheer size of him before his on you, pulling your jeans down your legs along with panties, leaving them on the forest ground as he lifts you. Your legs wrap around his narrow hips, his cock brushing against your pussy, the feel of it between your legs bringing another mewl from your lips. The bark of the tree trunk is scraping against the bare cheeks of your ass, grazing the soft skin and bringing with it a mix of pain and pleasure.

Peter teases himself at your entrance for a minute before he sinks in, enjoying the feel of his girth stretching out the tight walls of your wanting cunt. You press your face against the crook of his neck, inhaling his thick scent as he bottoms out inside you. It doesn’t take long for him to start a steady pace, easily holding you up against the tree as he thrusts, pounding into you relentlessly. Squeezing your eyes shut tightly you dig your fingernails into his shoulders, the growl that leaves his lips animalistic. It sends a shiver down your spine and you feel yourself balancing precariously on the edge of orgasm.

It takes only a couple more thrusts and you topple over the precipice, crying out loudly as your walls spasm around him, clutching at his cock until he empties himself into you, spurts of hot cum shooting deep into your womb. He loses all self control and you watch as he shifts, his fangs bared as his eyes shining. It goes as quick as it came but you find you don’t actually mind it as much as you thought you might have, there’s something just as attractive about that side of him as well as his human side.

Peter pulls out of you slowly, dropping you back to your feet. Your legs feel all wobbly and you hold onto the tree for support as you reach down for your jeans. When you have them on and buttoned up Peter throws you his shirt and you instinctively raise it to your nose, breathing it in. You want to say something but your mind is confused, hazy, and honestly you wouldn’t even know how to string a sentence together right now. So instead you just look up, noticing that he is much further away now, almost concealed by the shadows. He shoots you a wink before completely disappearing.   
“We really should do this again some time little hunter.”


End file.
